Elsword, Elesis, Keldeo, and Shaymin
by Tactical Guardian
Summary: Elgang returns to Ruben after their adventures in Ranox, and life starts to get boring. Even some of the Elgang members became gamers. Few days passed, and then, a strange package from Glaive is in front of Elsword and Elesis' house


**Elsword, Elesis, Keldeo, and Shaymin**

A/N Modern Elrios.

**Chapter 1 : Strange package, from... Glaive?**

**Class prefered(They can switch job whenever they want.)&pokemon form**

* * *

><p><strong>Elsword : LK - Cyndaquil<strong>

**Aisha : EM - Piplup**

**Rena : WS - Snivy**

**Raven : VC - Zorua**

**Eve : Empress - Kirlia**

**(pika)Chung : TT (Author gets satellite rained) - Pikachu (author gets Dread Chased)**

**Ara : SD - Vulpix**

**Elesis : GrM - Fennekin**

**Add : DE - Spoink**

**Lu : Chiliarch - Eevee**

**Ciel : Royal Guard - Riolu**

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

The Elgang finnaly back to Ruben from Ranox, Lowe greets the gang with respect (Altough, being beaten up by them in Arena). Ruben villagers decided to throw a party.

Few weeks passed, and the Elgang gets bored. No more Ara stumblings or Add experiment go wrong visible again.

* * *

><p><strong>Elsword and Elesis' house.<strong>

"How's your life, red heads?" a guy with spiky black hair asked.

"Shut up or I'll kick you out of Elrios and into Aernas, old fart!" Elesis yelled at her great great great GREAT grandpa, Aerknard Sieghart(Grand Chase).

"It's just so BORING! No more demons, succubuses, or even boars to beat up!" Elsword moaned.

"hey Elboy, how about a 'battle'" Elesis asked in exitement.

"Huh? Of course"

"Wait? Wait? NOT HERE!" Sieghart suddenly wakes up from sleep. He remembers how his house got destroyed by Shining Rune Buster and Fate Smash. Which is why he is staying a Ruben instead in Bemersiah.

The two, ignoring old fart. Draws their... 3DS? They both draw red colored 3DS, with their cash shop skill cutin of their three jobs imprinted on their own 3DSs. Elesis starts Pokemon Y, while Elsword stars Pokemon Omega Ruby. At least, they got something to do instead of killing. Sieghart startled. After hundreds of years, he got trolled.

"You're playing that kiddy game again?" Sieghart asked lazily

"SHUT UP OR I'LL ASSAULT STRIKE YOUR FACE!" Elesis threaten in CA mode.

"Hey! A mystery gift! But... This ones weird" Elsword shouted in exitement.

His screen shows a gift box. Titled 'special gift' He instantly download the gift. The screen shows a text.

'Thank you for downloading the gift. It will be sent to your house at Ruben -Glaive'

"GLAIVE?"

"Oh shit, he's going to pull another prank again!"

Ding dong. "why author voices the sfx?" Elesis yelled at...me.

"Gramps! Open the door!"

"why me?"

"Because you deserve it! GO!"

Few seconds later, Sieghart returns with a box. It is simply a holed cardboard box. It seemed as if it holds something alive inside. Elesis read the paper on it.

"I accidentaly found this when I'm in Henirs, so I decided to give it to you. Enjoy your cute gift. -Glaive"

The three startled, not because of the gift, but because of the fact that Glaive says 'cute'.

"I'm pretty sure there isn't any prank inside, so let's open it!" Elesis said. Sieghart went upstairs to do his duty : Sleeping.

The two opened the box. It has two creatures inside. One looks like a hedgehog, but green fur instead of thorns, with flowers on its side. The other is a horse like with pale yellow skin, with a pale yellow horn and a hat like head.

"Wait. According to the games we played. They could only be... Shaymin and Keldeo?" Elsword states

"OMIGOSH! IT'S SO CUTE WHEN IT'S REAL!" Elesis ignores Elsword statement qnd cuddles the Shaymin.

"Um... Where are we?" the Keldeo waked up. (A/N Keldeo and Shaymin is able to talk, just for fun.)

"Wait... Pokemons normally don't talk" Elsword said.

"HUH! YOU UNDERSTAND US?"

"Ngggghh. Can you put me down?" the Shaymin asked. Elesis put her down.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Elsword and this is my older sister, Elesis."

Few moments of explanation later...

"What's your name anyways?" Elesis asked.

"Um... I'm Lemon." the Shaymin said.

"And I'm Leon! Wait, you have a sword?" Keldeo, the Colt pokemon said.

"Yep."

"Can you show me some?"

"Of course!"

Elesis notices a Gracidea in the box. She picks it up and put the flower on Lemon's head.

"I'm going to show you to my friends!" she quickly ran of. Girls.

* * *

><p><strong>Few moments later, still in Ruben.<strong>

"AAAAWWWW SHE'S CUTE!" Rena shouted. Her b**bs jiggled.

Lemon notices Rena b**bs, "That b**bs kinda seem annoying." she thought.

"So this is one of the creatures you often tell us about." Aisha said. Lime, who was also taking a break from Arena looks at Lemon in confusion.

Meanwhile, Ciel looks at distance. Lu was looking at the cakes.

Ciel started to hear words in his head.

She's not cute... She's not cute... She's definitely not cute... She's not cute...

"SHE IS CUTE!" Ciel's cute things obcession takes over his consiousness. He ran to Elesis, who was holding Lemon.

**Elesis used Assault Strike!**

**Lemon used Seed Flare!**

**Ciel faints!**

**WASTED**

"BUTLER! GET BACK HERE!" Lu, with her cat hood open, drags Ciel and his gunblade with her glove. She didn't want to see Lemon at all, as she almost took away her precious Ciel due to cuteness

"Who's she?"

"That's Lu and Ciel. They recently joined us, and in case you're wondering, Ciel has obssecion of cuteness."

"By the way, where's Ara?" Lime asked.

"She's still in the El Mansion."

* * *

><p><strong>In the El Mansion<strong>.

Chung an Raven is seen playing SSB4 on Wii U. Add playing Tales of Phantasia : Narikiri Dungeon X in PSP, which he cracks and changes the Japanese script into English with his Dynamos. Great, Elgang now is a bunch of gamers.

"See if you can really feel it!" Chung said. His Shulk started to slash Raven's, WAT? RAVEN PLAYING AS LUIGI?

Add puts his PSP and booted up his 3DS. Meanwhile, Ara stumbles on the Wii U's socket, turning the game instantly of.

"AAAARRRRRAAAA!" both yelled. Ara runs away. Eve was fixing Oberon, but Oberon malfunctions and start to dance Gangnam Style.

"F*ck you Bittercold." Add said. He quickly closes his mouth with his hands and dynamos.

"O" Ara said,

"M" Raven said,

"G"Pika(slap)chung said.

"Stalker? You're playing PMD : Gates to Infinity?" Eve said in a flat voice. Ara, Chung started to laugh, real hard.

Add, busted for being childish, yells "STFU!" He quickly pulls out all his three job hyperactives, damaging the El Mansion again

"Doomsday! Apocalypse! Paranoia!"

As Add beats up the three, his 3DS flew of and lands on Eve's head. Ophelia and Ferdinand chases Oberon, who still malfuctions and thinks he is a RoadRunner, running around and saying 'BEEP BEEP'

She looks at the screen.

**Oshawott AddisAwesome.**

**Snivy MyEve.**

Seeing at the Snivy's name, Eve joins the fight and bitch slaps Add.

* * *

><p><strong>Elder...<strong>

Leon and Elsword teleported from using Cobo Express.

"Wow! This is amazing!" he imagined the reaction of Swords of Justice if the see this.

"Wait til you see Hamel."

They both went to a woman wearing a uniform, she has black long hair and strangely, tsundere fang.

"Hey, Elsword! Omigosh! Who the heck is that?" the woman cuddled Leon

"Another of Glaive's strange gift. His name is Leon. Camilia, can you teleport us to the training room?"

"Of course! Enjoy beating up mushroom!"

* * *

><p><strong>TG : Done W0000t!<strong>

**Helix(human form) : *sulks for not being involved.***

**TG : Aw cheer up, anyways, preview of next chapters.**

**Chapter 2 : Continual of chapter 1 events**

**Chapter 3 : Elgang finds a weird orb, and suddenly turns into pokemons. My OCs Helix and Kate MAY be involved.**

**Add : I'm a F*cking spoink? Seriously?**

**TG : shut up or I'll turn you into a Trubbish.**

**Add : Trubbish? HELL NO!**


End file.
